Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure
After having enough of the bad staff food, Reef, Emma, and Broseph go get something to eat in town, but somehow get lost. Meanwhile Fin has the hots for this guy who's messy room she posted on her website. Plot Fin is about to clean room 303, but when she goes in she gages and retreats. At the Staff dorm the groms complain about the revolting food they eat cause Bummer blew most of the hotel money on a new personal golf cart. While at work Reef complains about the staff food which gives Broseph an idea, get beaver tails in town, they decide to round up a few people to go with them. To get one for Ty, Emma goes with the two to Sunset Beach. Fin decides to put up a website of disgusting rooms including room 303. When she goes surfing she meets up with a cute guy who is all about justice, and ends up planning a date with him. Also Lo tries to convince her dad to let her go to Mexico for a little vacation, but her family minus Ty leave before she can do so. Reef, Emma, and Broseph take a golf cart to town and have fun doing so, however when they realize they only have a few minutes to get the beaver tails and back to work for their shifts they have to take a short cut. but the short cut has a bear, and a cliff which the fall off of and down a waterfall. They make it though and Emma is able to save Ty's beaver tail. However th cart floats down the river damaged and it turns out to be Bummers new one. They call Johnny ahead and ask him to sent help. Trying to impress Emma he sents The Kahuna to get them and handels their shifts. He tries to get Lo to help but due to missing a vacation she makes her own vacation time at the hotel while her parents are away. While out in the woods (since The Kahuna stopped for a snack) Reef and Broseph get hungry since all the beaver tails they bought got soaked and Emma refuses to give Ty's beaver tail up. At the resort Fin is excited about her date and goes to room 303 for more pictures of her website. But when she gets there she discovers that the pig in the room is Marshall,the guy she is going to a luaue with, making her feel guilty. At the Luaue Johnny is forced to be the hula girl who was suppose to be Emma (which Johnny schedualed her to be). At the Luaue Fin does an awkward hula dance. Still in the woods Reef and Broseph drink muddy water but end up with beaver tail feaver and chase Emma through the woods, luckily the Kahuna finally comes to the rescue. Finally at the resort again Emma gives ty his beaver tail, but when Emma gives it to Ty a seagull poops on it making the trip for nothing. Fin also realizes that she left her cellphone in room 303. But Marshall is in their and finds out about the website. Even though Fin gets her phone she doesn't get a second date. At the staff dorms Reef and Broseph after not eating for hours chow down on the sludge. Also Fins hula dancing ends up on the internet as revenge. But Fin decides to keep her website up and keep taking pictures of gross rooms. Goofs *Lo is seen in her old waitress outfit, but in a previous episode she was assigned child sitter. So this means either she got her old job back, or is only sittting kids on certain days. *Emma is seen wearing clothes outside, in the movie theatre she is only a pink bra then back outside in clothes *Reef said that they were out for fourty eight hours, which is about two days, they were only out for at least twelve hours. *Reef said the golf cart only has two speeds slow and stop yet Broseph goes faster when Emma said she will miss her dinner shift at four Trivia *Stoked Radio * The Youth I never had by Fat Sue *The two kooks from Take your Kook To Work Day are at seen at the Luaue. *Fin's website is called Crustyhotelrooms.com. *The guy that causes Fin to wipeout is the same guy she taught how to surf in Hang 9. *the tilte is based on the 1989 American Science Fiction comedy Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Quotes *'Emma': Can't this thing go any Faster? *'Reef': It's a golf cart, it only has two speeds, slow and stop. '''The Kahuna: '''Looks like the groms dodged old smokey, gone and take a leap of faith! Dudes have a nice trip, we'll see you next fall. I don't have a clue what that means. Category:Episodes